


Love Me Right (Part IV - FINAL)

by jeodoboleo



Series: Love Me Right (Round I) [4]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a compilation of fills from the <a href="http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/568.html">3 sentence ficathon</a> (may or may not be expanded into full fics in the future) | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4063852/chapters/9146173">part one</a> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4080193/chapters/9189331">part two</a> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4130080/chapters/9311581">part three</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stand Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (wonshik/hongbin) hongbin gets stood up but still finds love

Wonshik walks over to the man who sat down at table 8 about five minutes ago; he looks prim and proper with his crisp white dress shirt, and as Wonshik nears him, he can smell a hint of woody cologne. He puts on his best smile, takes the pen from behind his ear and clicks it with a, "May I take your order?"

The man looks up, and if Wonshik wasn't holding onto his notebook in clasped hands he would've dropped it by now. The man is gorgeous with his round eyes and a dimple decorating each cheek as he gives him a small smile.

"Ah," the man scratches his head, "give me another ten minutes or so? My date is running late."

Wonshik nods, "Okay, would you like anything to drink in the meantime?"

"Ah that's alright," the man squints at his chest, reading the name tag, "...Ravi? I'm fine with my water."

Wonshik puts his pen back behind his ear and his notebook back into his apron, "Alright, just call me when you're ready to order."

He leaves the man on wobbly legs to get the order at table 9, currently seated with a few teenage girls who immediately start whispering to each other when Wonshik draws near, and he can feel a blush rise in his cheeks. 

He continues taking orders and topping off people's drinks, occasionally glancing the man's way and his date is still a no-show. It nears the hour and a half mark and he's still sitting there, looking blankly at his glass as he runs his finger along the top of it.

The restaurant has quieted down as it neared evening, only a few customers left to nurse their beers and chat. Wonshik feels bad. He watches as the man takes out his phone to look at, sighing and then pocketing it again for who knows how many times. His date stood him up but he's still grasping onto hope that isn't even there anymore. Wonshik asks Hakyeon at the bar if he can leave early today, and takes off his apron and hangs it up when he gets the okay.

Sucking in a breath he approaches the man, "Hey, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, we need this table for other customers." 

The man looks around and Wonshik winces, he knows the place is near empty, but he needed a way to break it to him. He feels even worse at how the man's eyes shine in the dim lights.

"Mind if I sit here?"

The man shakes his head, and Wonshik takes a seat in the booth opposite to him.

"What's your name?" 

The man's voice is soft, "Hongbin."

"You know Hongbin, I think it would be best if you went home now. It's getting late and well, your dat-"

"I know," Hongbin looks up at him again, a tear falling onto his cheek despite him blinking it back, "my date stood me up, I just feel pathetic now and my pride is hurt. I don't want to go home."

Wonshik takes a chance and covers Hongbin's hand on the table with his own, "How about a drink? On me. Well not on me, but I mean I'll pay for it, I don't think you want a drink from on top of me. You know what I mean?"

He flushes at his stumbling over his words and Hongbin lets out a watery chuckle, wiping at his eyes, "Sure, I'd like that. And I don't think a drink from on you would be so bad."

Wonshik quickly gets up out of his seat at that, face still hot, "Coming right up."


	2. Internet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (taekwoon/sanghyuk) taekwoon has been single for far too long, his friend creates an online dating profile for him

"Stop that," Taekwoon mumbles, shoving Sanghyuk out of the way with his elbow and deleting the words on the screen, "I am not studying astro-physics."

He sits down in the computer chair and squints at the screen, "And that's not a picture of me either."

"But hyung, you need to make yourself interesting!"

Taekwoon glares, "You mean lie. When we agreed to this you said you'd do this right."

Sanghyuk pretends to be offended, putting a hand to his chest, "It's not a complete lie, you could have bright red hair one day. And I prefer the word 'enhancement' thank you very much. It's not my fault that your current profile has all these views but no one has contacted you yet!"

"What they is what they get," Taekwoon sniffs, adjusting the beanie on his head (that Sanghyuk dubbed The Baby Bottle Nipple).

"Who would want to date you with your profile picture looking like a mug shot, they're going to wonder if you're on the run."

Sanghyuk whines when Taekwoon whacks him in the back of the head.


	3. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (jaehwan/sanghyuk) orphan hyuk is a newly turned lycanthrope. he finds the idea of mates appalling at least at first.

Jaehwan was there before it happened, but Sanghyuk hadn't known. He thinks back to it now and remembers those unexplainable sounds in the deep of the night. The shadow that sometimes follows him after the setting of the sun and follows him before it rises.

Jaehwan was there when it happened. Unlike him, Sanghyuk was made, not born. When the pain of turning for the first time ripped through his skull, through his bones and his flesh, he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. It was gruesome pain, a tediously long pain, but Jaehwan was there to hold him down, to prevent him from killing someone under the light of the full moon. Sanghyuk’s mind was a red haze and all he could think was Blood. Flesh. Murder. 

Jaehwan almost got himself killed in the process. 

Jaehwan was there when the starting of hormonal attraction first came up. He thought it was unfair, for the person who was going to be with him for the rest of his life to be decided for him by Fate as soon as he was a growing fetus. That fate had a hand in his future and he had none. It’s weird. Your body makes you want someone. Sanghyuk finds himself drawn to Jaehwan for no particular reason, touches lingering, and Jaehwan’s gaze for him is nothing but soft and loving. Sanghyuk doesn't want a mate.

Jaehwan was there for Sanghyuk’s first heat. Jaehwan may have been born a lycanthrope, but Sanghyuk’s blood carried the properties of an alpha; he was bigger, and stronger, and had no problems in making others back down even as a young wolf. Jaehwan’s scent was sweet, intoxicating; the scent of a beta. Of a mate. He knows the other knows this too, but he doesn’t seem to bothered in the slightest. He looks almost – was Sanghyuk imagining it? – in love with him. Sanghyuk finds himself falling despite himself, and as his heat grows stronger, he takes Jaehwan against the wall of his bedroom. Jaehwan's smile is nothing but filled with affection.

Jaehwan was there from the beginning, and will always be there until the very end, and Sanghyuk thinks, that maybe, having a mate isn’t too terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡  
> (this is the end of round I)


End file.
